winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chargix Club Episode 3
'''Belle of the Ballet is the third episode in the Chargix Club series. Plot "I am Maylene, first member of the Chargix Club. My power consists of ice with a single type of dance - ballet. It is my passion. Someone long ago told me I can do anything and that I have my own inspiration of this dance. But that person was corrupted, and now....I'm on my own." "Hi! It's Alice from the Smilix Club! I just wanna thank everyone who's been with us for the last ten years of Winx! Never give up on your dream and remember, the happy you are, the greater the day gets!" Opening Song In the Diamond Chamber, Maylene was in her ballet wear, practicing her pirouettes. Arielle, Fionna, Clara, Alina and Reika came in slowly, which then the blue haired dancer stopped and spotted them. "Where were you? You're five minutes late!" Maylene said angrily "We apologize, Maylene." Reika said "Yeah, we just didn't want to do your prissy little dance routine." Fionna replied "Well, as much as i don't appreciate your opinion, this makes the third time you missed your dance sessions! At least, Reika and Arielle came on time twice, and Clara came once!" "What?! I came on time yesterday because wasn't told about this the day before." Clara answered "Plus, I have to practice when I go back to Melody for a big concert." Arielle added "I don't want to hear excuses! If you don't want to take this seriously, I suggest you leave." After the group left, Maylene practiced more by herself. A flashback sets back to Frostliore, at an academy, a young girl with dark blue hair and other girls practiced the elegant dance, however the girl accidentally fell, and was spotted by her teacher. "Maylene, I suggest you should be more careful, and NOT miss your step next time." The teacher replied, which made the other girls giggle. "I'm sorry, Miss Pirou. I'll do better, it won't happen again." "It better not. Dancing is a part of life, it is why you are all here. It's what we live and breathe, you stop dancing, means you giving up on life. Is that what you want?" "No, ma'am." "Good. Class is dismissed. You will continue on your classical routines, and tomorrow you all will practice the Pas de deux with the boys of Icicle Academy." As the students packed their belongings, a girl with blonde hair in a messy ponytail and a friendly face walked towards her and greeted her. "Hey May!" "Oh hi, Gwyneira. And stop calling me 'May'." "Well, stop calling me Gwyneira. Call me Gwen, we've been friends since we were like three!" She laughed "Okay, fine." "Anyways, don't let Miss Pirou get to you. So what if you slipped and fall, I slip up all the time." "Thanks, I think." "No problem, i think." They laughed together until a trio of girls who looked unfriendly came over and interrupted them. "Hey there, 'Mess Up' May." The white haired leader referred to Maylene "If it isn't 'Greedy and Gossiping Glacia'." Gwen spoke back, making her friend giggle "Whatever. Anyways, Maylene, I'd hate to see you screw up your dance with one of the boys of IA. But then again, all the more of it being entertaining." "Really? I could say the same thing to you." "Excuse me?" "Someone as cocky as you shouldn't talk that big. What if you could be the laughing stock instead of me?" May smirked "W-well......" "You speechless?" "So you know how to talk back. Just remember, unlike you, at least I actually dance." After Glacia and her group left, Maylene and Gwen were left standing, and annoyed by them. "Don't listen to them, May. They're just jealous." Gwen comforted "I know. Thanks for standing up to Glacia for me." "Of course. We're the best of ballet buddies!" "Nice tongue twister." "I like cheering people up. By the way, nice comeback you did back there." "Thanks. But it was just my ego getting to me." "Nah, i'd say it's just normal you." "See you tomorrow, Gwen!" "Later, May!" As the young ice fairy left the academy, she happily ran back to her home as she was awaiting for someone special. "Mom, Dad, i'm home!" "How was your day, dear?" Her mother said "Good." She lied, "Where is he?" "Where is who?" Her father spoke "You know, Dad." She giggled "Do I hear my little snowflake?" A man with a familiar voice made the young girl filled with joy. He had short light blue hair, dark blue eyes and had a warm smile. "Uncle Grayson!" "Hey there, Maylene! How's my Snowflake?" "You know how I always feel, Uncle." "Ah yes, 'cheerful yet elegant'." "Yep!" She giggled "Tell me all about your day today." They both went outside to the girl's little garden, her and her mother worked on for months. She explained to her uncle about her slip, bullying and dancing. "I see. Well for one, I think you dance beautifully. Two, people mess up all the time, it's no big deal. You just have to try again. Three, don't let those girls get to you - they're just jealous of your inspiration of ballet." "Thanks, and me and Gwen did stand up to Glacia." "Well, your friend Gwen sounds like a true friend if you ask me. Having someone to pick you back up when you are down." "Yeah, you also do that too!" "Aww. Don't give all the credit to me." He joked, which made her giggle. "Uncle Grayson." "Yes?" "To tell you the truth, I am kinda nervous about tomorrow's dance. We're learning about the Pas de Deux with the boys of Icicle Academy, and i'm afraid i'll slip up again." "Maylene, you're not going to slip up. Remember, just try again." "You really think I can do it?" "Of course. You're Maylene, you can do anything. You're the fairy of ballet, I know you can do it." "Thank you, Uncle Grayson." "You don't have to thank me, snowflake." The flashback ends with Maylene ending her session for the day. Dianthe later came in, concerned about the ice fairy. "Maylene?" "Oh, hello Master Dianthe. I was just practicing my steps for today." "I see." "Is there something wrong?" "The other members told me how you were upset that they came in to your session late." "I was disappointed that they weren't taking this seriously. Alina, she's the leader. A leader should know to take at least some things serious." "I understand. But Alina knows about being a leader, but that isn't what I wanted to ask you." "What is it?" "What is really on your mind?" "I...I don't want to talk about it." "Is it about your uncle?" "He's not on my mind." "You were the first to tell me about him when you became a member." "You didn't tell them, did you?" "No. Only you will tell when time is right." "It's really hard not to think about him, after what he has done." "You will only forgive the one who has done you wrong, but you will not forget." "Thank you, Master." Meanwhile in the Beryl Kingdom, Grimmoire stood quietly near the castle window as he remembers a faded memory of a young girl smiling. He refused to remember more of it, meaning something terrible might have happened in the past. "Why so down, Grimmy?" Lulabelle got curious as to see why the man was so deep into thought. "It's nothing. Nothing important." "Aww, but it has to be something. Come on, pleeeeaasssseeee? I promise I won't tell." "No, besides even if I would tell you, you wouldn't keep your mouth shut." "I can too keep a secret! I have plenty of secrets that I keep! I promised Miserabella that I don't tell about her secret crush on Natan!" "Eeeeeeeeee!!!!!" The witch of sadness screamed from the other room as she heard her secret being revealed to Grimmoire. She ran over to the jester witch's side in embarrassment. "You promised not to tell!!!" "I'm sorry, Miserabella! It just slipped!" "That's what you always say! I hope he didn't hear that!" Before they know it, Grimmoire walked away and was gone. "Hey, where did Grimmy go?" "He's going to tell Natan my secret! I just know it!" "Nah, Grimmy's a loner type of guy. I don't think he would care about that." "Why?" He thought, "Why are you still in my memory? I want to forget, but I couldn't. I regretted that day, I never want to remember it again." After her practice, Maylene returned to the main hall, seeing her teammates sitting at their table. "Hello Maylene, would you like some herbal tea?" Reika suggested, "It'll help relax you from stress." "Thank you, Reika, but not right now." "You're not still mad at us, are ya?" Fionna asked "Of course I am! I just asked for a simple thing and some of you just ignore that task!" "Maylene, calm down for a second." Clara suggested "Clara, this is none of your concerns. Our goal is to find the Fairy Heart before Queen Onia's goons gets it, right? My strategy for us is to distract the next Chaosman with a dance routine, that way they are an easy target for each of us." "That does sound like a good idea, but wouldn't it be a little easier if we just split up?" Arielle asked, "There are six of us, three of us can hide while the other three distracts the Chaosman. Simple!" "But it still won't be easy. What if there are two Chaosmen, have you thought about that?" "Maylene," Alina interrupted her before she went any further, "Stop worrying about this little routine of yours. And whining to us about it won't help." "Alina, I'm just giving some ideas. Some things come unexpectedly, and we need to come prepared ahead of them." "I get it, but having a stupid tantrum over us skipping a day or two is not working nor help!" "Maylene, may I ask why are you in a hurry for us to do this routine?" Clara asked in a concerned manner. "Because....," She paused for a second, "I'm sorry. I don't have time for further questions. Now if you excuse me, I must go back, my five minutes." Maylene returned back into her dance studio, a flashback then sets back to her days as a child at the academy. The young girls will dance with the young boys of Icicle Academy, but Maylene was nervous about dancing with one of the boys. "What's wrong, May?" Her friend asked "It's nothing, it feels a little chilly in here." She stammers "May, it's Frostilore, of course it's chilly, silly!" Gwen giggled "Oh, right." "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. You'll see!" "All right, girls! Line up in front of your partners!" Miss Pirou assigned the girls with each boy as their partner, Maylene was chosen to be assigned with a boy with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. "Hi, my name is Frediano, what's yours?" "I-i'm Maylene." She blushed "It's nice to meet you. I like your name." This comment made her blush even harder. "We are starting the dance of Pas de Deux, in three, two, one, begin!" Some of the children had a rocky start, until they eventually caught up in a slow yet elegant dance. Maylene was careful about her steps, she was even careful not to hit Frediano while she uses pirouettes as he spins her. Then lastly, a gentle Penché ended everyone's routine. "Well done, children." Miss Pirou clapped, "We will go over this next week." As class dismissed, the boys of Icicle Academy packed their bags and were ready to head back to their school. "Hey, Maylene." Frediano spoke in front of the girl and her friend. "Oh! Hey, Frediano." "I had a great time, y'know.....dancing with you." He blushed "Umm....same here." She blushed back "Don't worry, she's available!" Gwen nudged with a wink "Gwen!" "What? It's pretty obvious." "It's alright." The boy smiled, "We'll see each other again?" "Yeah." After all of the boys left, the last remaining girls left to go back to their homes. "Maylene's gotta boyfriend~!" Her friend teased "I do not! He's a very friendly partner." "Who's gonna be your potential boyfriend!" "Ha! Don't make me laugh!" It was Glacia and her group. "Oh great, what do you want now?" Gwen sighed "What I want to tell you is to stay away from MY boyfriend." "What?" Maylene exclaimed "Yeah, boyfriend stealer!" One of the girls from Glacia's gang spoke "First slip up, now boyfriend stealer." Another girl spoke "You didn't say Frediano was your boyfriend!" "She didn't, Glacia's trying to mess with your head!" Gwen spoke, "If he was your boyfriend, wouldn't he noticed you by now? You just wanted him for yourself! You really are greedy you know that, Glacia?" "Whatever. Just don't get in my way next time." "You were in our way first!" Gwen yelled as they left, "You okay, Maylene?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks again, Gwen." "Anytime for my best bud! By the way, you were really confident out there, did something happened?" "My Uncle Grayson. He's a really great person, he helped me overcome my worries if I mess up or not." "He sounds like a cool guy. No pun intended." "Yeah, he really is." The flashback ends when Flutter calls for the girls' help, snapping Maylene out of her memories and grouped with the Chargix members. "What's happening?" Maylene asked "Another attack in Floresity Town!" Flutter warned "Again?" Arielle spoke "Let's move!" The Chargix teleported back to Floresity Town, where they spot a Chaosman in the attire of a soccer player and spotted Grimmoire. "Ah, Alina Fortune. Glad you could make it, I was just about to...." "Save it, Grimmoire. You stalling us won't stop us from achieving the Fairy Heart." Alina said "No wonder the queen called you rude and stubborn." Grimmoire then sees Maylene as she glanced at him, "Very well, Chaosman, attack!" "Ready?" Alina called "Ready!" "Charge, Magic Chargix!" Maaagic Chargix! Everyone transformed into their outfits, their wings formed and some hairstyles changed, as they all fly down, the girls posed and introduced themselves. "The Dance of Fortune, I am Alina, Fairy of Dances!" "The energetic song of water, I am Arielle, Fairy of Music and Water!" "The graceful dance of Ice, I am Maylene, Fairy of Ballet and Ice!" "The triumphant trump card, I am Fionna, Fairy of Cards!" "The warm heart of flora and fauna, I am Reika, Fairy of Nature!" "The golden light of the sun, I am Clara, Fairy of the Sun!" "Combining our full charged hearts into one charging dance! Dancers of Magic, we're the Chargix Club!" "Use Darkness Wave!" The man commanded the monster to use an attack that consisted of black and red rings that shoots rapidly, but missed as the six fairies dodge its attack. "Jack Jump Kick!" Fionna charged towards the card-like targets with the Jack symbol, directly at the Chaosmen, then as her foot glows, she kicks the monster face first. Seem like it was about to fall, the Chaosmen quickly punches the fairy down, causing her hit the ground. The rest of the fairies tried to fight the monster with their bare hands on combat, but failed. "This doesn't seem like a fair fight. How about a challenge?" Grimmoire snapped his fingers, causing his monster to glow, and a second Chaosman with the same attire as the other appeared. "How does this a fair fight?" Clara shouted "It seems even in my perspective." "That's because you're scared of what's in store for you." Alina smirked "Me? Afraid of you little flies? You are the ones who should be afraid. Chaosmen, play ball." The monsters obeyed their master and summoned multiple soccer balls at the fairies. They dodged a few, but all of them end up getting hit. "Just give up now, Fortune and I will spare you the pain." "Why would I give up? After all, we're just getting started." "Have it your way. Chaosmen!" "Maylene." The leader whispered to the girl in cyan, "What about that plan of yours?" "You....you really want to use my strategy?" "You've been bugging us about it all day. Plus, two Chaosmen against six of us really takes a beating." This made May smile. "Alright, you, Reika and Clara take the one on the right. Me, Arielle and Fionna will take the other. You'll distract yours with a simple dance, Reika will use her powers to grab hold of it. And if the Chaosman tries to get out, Clara will use her sun magic to strengthen the vines." "What about you?" "You'll find out soon enough." When the giants were close, Alina explained the plan to Reika and Clara, and distracted one of the monsters by using a rhythmic samba dance. "Hey! Chaos Freak! Wanna dance?" The monster tried dancing, but ended up causing a miniature earthquake. "That's okay! Just swing your arms to the side! You don't have to move your legs!" The second Chaosman was curious in the first monster's dance and wanted to join, however Fionna distracted the second monster by doing a dance at the form of hip hop. "Hey Chaosman! How about a dance?" When Arielle formed music notes around the girl, Fionna did a little dance, similar to the dance to use Diamond Dance, but with more rhythm and distracted the second monster. "Now, Reika!" Alina commanded the nature fairy to use her magic to grow vines around the first Chaosman's legs and feet. "Clara!" "Sunny Day!" Clara shone the sunlight on the vines, which grew them even bigger and kept the monster restricted. "Now, Arielle!" As Maylene commanded, Arielle's music notes wrapped around the second Chaosman's leg and transformed into giant bubbles. "Fionna!" "Don't have to tell me twice! Diamond Dance!" Fionna's diamond cards ejects out large diamonds and restricted around the Chaosman's arms to keep it from destroying Arielle's Bubble Chain. "What is this?" Grimmoire replied "It's all on you, Maylene!" Alina shouted "Lovely Blizzard!" Maylene pirouettes, until she goes faster and faster along the snow surrounding her, which then the snow turns into a snowy twister. The move completely freezes both monsters. "So this is one of your strategies." He thought "Let's finish this up, shall we?" Alina replied The girls' Chargix Brace appeared, they each pressed this item for a power up. Convergence! "Fiesta Finale!" All of the girls released a full blast of light that forms into a aqua fairy and with a direct hit, blasts through the two monsters, destroying them. The victim was set free, but couldn't remember what happened. "Fortune, you and your comrades will see the day of defeat." Grimmoire spoke "Right back at you, Grimmoire." Alina spoke back with her cockiness and confidence. "You'd better be prepared." Grimmoire slightly glanced back at Maylene, then disappeared and returned to the Beryl Kingdom. "Villains really like to talk smack. Newbie, is the kid okay?" "He's fine, in fact he's with his friends right now." Clara sees the boy and his soccer team. "I wonder why Grimmoire would choose a young boy for his Chaosman?" Reika asked "Who knows. But then again, this is the Beryl Kingdom we're talking about." Fionna answered When the soccer game ended, the Chargix were about to head back to the Diamond Chamber, when Maylene looked back and sees the boy with his father, recieving an affectionate hug. Seeing this let the girl know this was why Grimmoire chose this victim, it was either a possible warning or that this reminded him of his previous days. Meanwhile in the Beryl Kingdom.... "You failed again, Grimmy~!" Lulabelle said joyfully, "But don't feel bad, stay happ-" "I don't have time for your pity or foolishness." "Aww, you're mean!" "Let him go, Grimmoire's failure and coldness makes me want to cry again!" Misrabella said "You're right, but he's not as scary as Angeron or the Queen!" Back at the Diamond Chamber, the group entered into Maylene's studio during one of her routines. "What are you doing here?" She asked "Since you won't stop complaning about us coming to your practice late and not taking this seriously, we decided to make up for it." Alina answered "Thank you, but I have to confess that I only pressured you all to use my strategy was that....Grimmoire can be unreadable, you remember what happened the last time, that was when we first met Clara. So I came up with a strategy that if he could out smart us, we could out smart him. Plus, we could all work together by using different methods." "Well why didn't you just say so? People who keep things like that pretty much irritates me. How are we supposed to know what you are thinking?" "That's our leader, being brutally honest as usual." Fionna replied "I would say outspoken." Reika added "Thank you everyone." Maylene smiled gently, "Now, back to work!" Characters *Alina *Clara *Maylene *Arielle *Fionna *Reika *Flutter *Dianthe Main Antagonists *Grimmoire *Lulabelle Trivia *It is revealed that Grimmoire is actually Maylene's uncle. Category:Chargix Club Category:AnimeQueen97